Chop Suey
by Zakuro Alice
Summary: Oneshot, darkfic.O que aconteceria se Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke se encontrassem novamente, mas percebessem o quanto Sasuke mudou?O que o Uchiha poderia fazer?Não gosta de darkfic?Não leia!Um dia aprendo a fazer resumos melhores...


**Chop Suey**

_Por Uchiha Nyuu Chi_

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Oi gente! Cá estou eu, com mais uma fic!Desta vez eu quis fazer algo bem triste,então já vou avistando:_não tem final feliz_!A inspiração surgiu quando eu estava ouvindo _Chop Suey_, do System of a Down. Não é bem uma songfic, mas paravocês entenderem a história direito, aconselho a ler a fic ouvindo esta música.

Não sei bem por que resolvi fazer essa fic, é só porque essa idéia foi muito boa, na minha opinião. Não me matem por favor se ficarem com raiva com que eu fiz com o Naruto, a Sakura e o Sasuke, mas é algo que eu sempre quis fazer. xD Pra variar, uma fic down...

Ah, e por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Digam se amaram, odiaram, sei lá! Qualquer coisa!

Ta bom, já fiquei chata! Vou deixar vocês lerem a fic agora! Bom divertimento! xD

_A autora - Uchiha Nyuu Chi_

_Disclaimer - Naruto e seus personagensnão me pertencem, infelismente. Porque, se pertencessem, a Suzumy (minha personagem)estaria na história, o Sasuke-kun lindo gostoso e maravilhososeria MEU (u.u) e o anime chamaria Sasuke. To brincando, pode ficar Naruto mesmo, mas... Bom, todos os direitos ao mestre Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

- Sa... Sasuke-kun...

Ela estava cara a cara com ele. Depois de muito tempo, ela finalmente reencontrara com ele. Seu amado Sasuke. Depois de meses desde que ele abandonara Konoha, atrás de Orochimaru. Depois de meses desde que ele a abandonara. Depois de tantos gritos de desespero. Depois de tantas lágrimas. Aqueles olhos negros e profundos a encaravam novamente. Mas, desta vez, ele a encarava com ódio. Um ódio profundo e mortal. Ela sentia medo, seus cabelos rosados estavam molhados, devido à chuva forte que escorria dos céus, ela segurava suas lágrimas, tinha que ser forte. Ela olhou para o lado, onde estava seu companheiro de time, seu amigo, caído no chão. Naruto não se movia. "S-será... Que... Ele está...?" Ela pensou, mas desviou este terrível pensamento da mente, e virou-se para Sasuke novamente.

- Vá embora. – Ele disse, com frieza.

- ... Não... – Ela respondeu, sentindo-se tonta, com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu não quero te matar, Sakura. Vá logo embora. – Ele continuou, com ódio.

- ... Eu não vou... – Ela sussurrou. Sua voz desaparecia lentamente, ela sentia-se sufocada.

- Então, não me resta opção. – Ele suspirou, e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a ela, seus passos ecoavam na mente da garota, ela sentia-se aterrorizada, mas não se movia. Suas pernas estavam rígidas, ela não conseguia se mover.

Ela levantou a cabeça novamente, tremendo. Sasuke estava bem em frente a ela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu sharingam estava ativado. Ele levantou sua mão, estava segurando uma kunai, manchada de sangue. Sakura fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas correrem.

- Sasuke-kun... – Ela sussurrou.

- Pare de me chamar assim, garota idiota! – Ele a repreendeu, frio.

- ... Por que... Você fez isso? – Ela perguntou, abrindo levemente os olhos. A figura que estava a sua gente dava-lhe medo. O rosto e as roupas de Sasuke estavam manchados do sangue de Naruto. Ele a encarava com ódio.

- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações. – Ele respondeu.

- ... Sasuke-kun... Você matou o Naruto... Por que? – Ela perguntou novamente, sentindo ainda mais medo.

- Porque ele me atrapalhou. Se você sair daqui agora, eu não te matarei também. Ande. Ou quer morrer também? – Ele sorriu cinicamente, mas sério, fazendo um pequeno corte no rosto da garota.

Sakura sentiu a kunai arranhando seu rosto levemente, seu sangue quente escorrendo pela sua face e pingando no chão.

- ... Sasuke-kun... Este não é você... – Ela chorou ainda mais, suas lágrimas misturaram-se com o sangue.

- Está errada, Sakura. Este sou eu. Eu sempre fui assim. Você nunca percebeu, porque não me conhece de verdade. – Ele disse, fazendo um outro corte no rosto de Sakura.

- Pare, Sasuke-kun... Por favor… - Ela afastou-se lentamente, dando um passo para trás.

- Hahaha... Garota idiota... Eu vou te matar... – Ele sorriu cinicamente, sua risada fria ecoava na mente de Sakura.

- ... Sasuke-kun... Eu te amo... – Ela sussurrou, provocando mais risadas em Sasuke.

- Hahahahaha... Você me ama... Que deprimente... Eu já sabia disso há muito tempo... Mas saiba que... **Eu te odeio**, Sakura...

- ... Não... Pare, por favor, Sasuke-kun, você está me assustando... – Ela deu mais um passo para trás, seus cortes queimavam pelas lágrimas que escorriam sobre eles.

- Hahahaha... A Sakura-chan está com medo? Eu te odeio, Sakura... Eu odeio esse seu jeito idiota de sorrir, esse seu cheiro de flores que sempre me deixava enojado... – Ele continuou, sorrindo cinicamente, sentindo prazer em fazer a garota chorar mais e mais, assistindo ela definhar a sua frente, ajoelhada, chorando, gritando.

- NÃO! SASUKE-KUN! POR FAVOR! PARE! PARE! – Ela gritava, tremendo, aos pés do garoto, desejando com todas as forças que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Mas não era, era real, uma realidade dura e triste, que fazia todos os seus sonhos escorrerem como as suas lágrimas e seu sangue. Ela gritava com todas as forças, caída, sentindo-se fraca.

- Hahahaha... Sua cretina... Eu te odeio, desde quando eu te conheci, eu te odeio, e o meu ódio por você cresceu cada vez mais. Olhe até que ponto você chegou. Você é deprimente. Fraca. Idiota. Convencida. Mimada. Irritante. É isso que você é... – Ele sorria cinicamente, estava enlouquecido pelo ódio. Suas palavras atingiam a garota com força, mas ele não se importava. Finalmente ele podia dizer a ela tudo o que sentia, todo o ódio que sentia, ele descarregaria em Sakura. Estava se divertindo muito.

- PARE, SASUKE-KUN! POR FAVOR! PARA! PARA! PARA! PARA! EU TE AMO! – Ela gritava, sentindo mais dor do que nunca havia sentido em nenhuma batalha, em nenhum treinamento. Ela sentia-se fraca, ridícula, boba. Ela tirou uma kunai do bolso, e levantou-se, tonta.

- Hahahaha... Vai tentar me matar, garota idiota? – Ele aproximou-se e fez um profundo corte no ombro dela. Ela gritou de dor, caindo novamente, e ele riu, sentindo prazer. – Como é divertido te fazer gritar, Sakura... Se eu soubesse como era tão bom, eu já tinha te matado há muito tempo... Hahahaha...

- NÃOOOO! EU TE AMOO! EU TE AMOOO! SASUKE-KUN! POR QUE? POR QUE? – Ela gritava mais ainda.

- Por que? Por que? Hahahaha... Porque você é... **Irritante**! Eu te odeio! EU TE ODEIO! – Ele gritou, divertindo-se ainda mais.

Subitamente, Sakura levantou-se novamente, com dificuldade. Era isso. Ela mataria Sasuke. Nada mais importava. Ela acabaria com todo aquele sofrimento. "Eu matarei o Sasuke-kun. E depois vou me matar também. Só assim essa tortura acabará." Ela pensou. Correu em direção a ele, apertando a kunai na mão direita, sentindo-se louca.

- Hahahaha... Ainda quer continuar com isso? – Ele riu, desviando de Sakura e enterrando sua kunai nas costas da garota e puxando para baixo, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

- SASUKE-KUN! – Ela gritou, enquanto ajoelhava, sentindo muita dor. Ela levantou-se, cambaleante, e virou-se novamente para o garoto. Suas costas estavam manchadas de sangue, ele escorria e pingava rapidamente pelo chão. Ela correu novamente, e jogou sua kunai.

- Hahahahaha... Sakura, você é muito divertida. – Ele riu, desviando facilmente da kunai e atingindo o estômago da garota com um chute. Ela cuspiu sangue, e caiu novamente no chão.

- ... Sasuke... Kun... – Ela sussurrou. Sentia seu sangue escorrer rapidamente de seu corpo, sua vida esvaindo-se lentamente a cada segundo.

- É melhor acabar com isso logo. – Ele sorriu cinicamente novamente, ajoelhando-se perto de Sakura e puxando-a pelos macios cabelos rosados dela. – Que nojo. – Ele disse, segurando a kunai completamente manchada de sangue perto do pescoço da garota. – Você é muito feia, Sakura.

- ... – Ela nada respondeu, sentiu medo, suas lágrimas escorriam mais do que nunca pelo seu rosto manchado de sangue. Era o fim. – ... Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun... Um dia nós poderemos viver juntos... Me perdoe... Sasuke-kun... – Ela sussurrou, rapidamente pegando outra kunai do bolso e enterrando no peito de Sasuke.

Sasuke recuou, jogando-a no chão. Ele tirou a kunai do peito com nojo, sua camisa manchada levemente de seu sangue.

- Hahaha... Você acha que pode me matar? Sua insolente! – Ele jogou a arma na garota, acertando-a na perna. Sakura gritou novamente de dor, e levantou-se de novo. – Você quer mesmo morrer, não é? Está bem. Vou fazer o que deseja. Mas já vou avisando: - ele sorriu cinicamente, enquanto ela tirava outra kunai do bolso – **Quero que você sofra muito, então vai doer. Mais do que você imagina.**

- ... – Ela choramingou suavemente, enquanto corria, chorando, ao encontro de Sasuke. Sua mão estava levantada.

- Ri... – Ele sorriu levemente, correndo ao encontro dela, com a kunai em posição.

Os dois chocaram-se, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e enterrou a kunai sem nenhuma pena no peito de Sakura. Ela cuspiu sangue novamente, sua voz desapareceu, ela apenas sentiu a dor espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, sentindo a vida esvair-se. Seus olhos viraram, já não eram mais verdes e brilhantes, mas completamente brancos e sem vida, ao cair com um baque surdo no chão.

- ... Sasuke-kun... Adeus... – Ela sussurrou, sorrindo levemente, e calando-se.

- ... – Sasuke aproximou-se de Sakura, e virando-a de barriga para cima, percebeu que ela estava morta. – Hahahaha... Garota idiota... – Ele sorriu cinicamente, ao ver o sangue de Sakura escorrer pelo chão abundantemente, misturando-se com a chuva forte e gelada que caia. Ele pegou outra kunai e enterrou no peito da jovem, por puro prazer e crueldade. Ele passou a mão pelo chão, cheio de sangue, lágrimas e água. Encostou sua língua na mão manchada, sorrindo cinicamente. - ... Como eu pensei... É doce... – Ele riu, levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a casa atrás dele.

O esconderijo de Orochimaru, rodeado por árvores. Era um lugar frio, sem vida, onde chovia constantemente. Ele passou pelo corpo caído de Naruto, sentindo uma dor profunda. Orochimaru o obrigara a fazer aquilo. Matar seus próprios amigos. Não. Aqueles não eram seus amigos. Ele odiava todos de Konoha, desde o começo, embora não o demonstrasse.

Subitamente, uma kunai atravessou a chuva gélida, e acertou o pescoço de Sasuke. Ele caiu no chão, morto.

- Te peguei, Sasuke... - Disse Naruto levantando-se com dificuldade, respirando fortemente, sentindo-se tonto e muito ferido. – Sakura-chan... – Ele voltou-se para o corpo de Sakura, chorando. Chegando mais perto dela, ele começou a gritar, ao perceber que ela estava realmente morta.

- SAKURA-CHAN! NANDEEE? NANDE TE BAYO? – Ele perguntava-se, enlouquecido.

Não havia mais nada a fazer ali. Ele começou a andar, tristemente, até as árvores. Ele andou, sozinho, calado, muitas coisas passavam pela sua mente, a perda de Sakura, a traição de Sasuke. Por que ele fizera algo assim? Naruto sentiu um profundo ódio, mas o ódio logo se transformou em tristeza. Perdera seus melhores amigos, seus companheiros, para Orochimaru. Ele estava derrotado, ferido mortalmente, sentindo a vida esvair-se lentamente de seu corpo. Ele caiu no chão, cansado. Não agüentava mais aquelas dores, aquela tristeza, queria morrer.

- Sasuke... Você foi um bom rival... Pena que se voltou para o lado de Orochimaru e nos traiu... Eu tive que te matar... Meu amigo... Sakura-chan... Eu te amo... Amava... Mas ao ouvir você gritando e implorando ao Sasuke que o amava... Aquilo foi demais para mim... Eu vi, eu ouvi tudo... Perdoe-me, não pude te salvar, não pude cumprir a minha promessa... Mas eu te pagarei... Esperem mais um pouco, amigos... Eu logo estarei ao lado de vocês... E nós poderemos viver juntos novamente... Como **amigos**... Eu amo vocês, meus companheiros... – Ele disse, sua visão começou a ficar turva, ele sentiu que tudo acabaria ali. E, com um último suspiro, ele sussurrou: **Até a volta, amigos...**

O vento agitou-se fortemente, a chuva cessou de repente, e o sol surgiu, iluminando os três corpos jazidos no chão. O de Sakura, caído perto das árvores, com duas kunais no peito, uma na perna, e dois cortes em seu belo rosto. O de Sasuke, virado para o chão, de frente à porta dos fundos da casa de Orochimaru, com uma kunai enterrada na nuca. E o de Naruto, caído entre as árvores na floresta escura, cheio de cortes e machucados.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça, ainda estava vivo. Mas por muito pouco tempo. Seu sharingam desapareceu, e ele sorriu, dizendo:

- **Anjos merecem morrer...** – E baixou a cabeça, dando um último suspiro.

O FIM.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Então, ne? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Sim, eu chorei ao escrever que o meu Sasuke-kun lindo morria, mas eu não tinha escolha... Também fiquei triste ao escrever que o Naruto morria... Ha, a coisa aí do "anjos merecem morrer", é uma frase do Chop Suey, foi com ela que eu me inspirei... Hum, é verdade, eu não gosto da Sakura... xD Pelo menos foi divertido ter escrito que o Sasuke matava a Sakura... Bom, é isso. Deixem reviews, pleaseee!

E, para a tortura (ou não xD) de vocês, logo logo a minha outra fic estará on. É sobre... Ha, não vou contar. Terão que esperar...

**Agradecimentos especiais: **Kishimoto-sama, por ter criado Naruto e o meu lindo e gostoso Sasuke (baba xD), System of a Down, por terem escrito essa música perfeita que chama Chop Suey, Slipknot, por ter me deixado no clima para ouvir System, com a sua música Wait and Bleed xD Tá, isso foi idiota, mas se nom fosse pelo Waint and Bleed eu provavelmentenão teria vontade de ouvir Chop Suey e provavelmente nunca teria tido a idéia de escrever essa One-shot. Por isso, se quiserem, amaldiçoem o Slipknot, e nom a baka aqui u.u! xD yay, parara, agradeço também a minha irmãzita querida Himeko-chan, porque ela me fez ouvir Wait and Bleed xD e a minha querida xará Uchiha Chii (olhos brilhantes) porque as fics dela são tão divinas e perfeitosas que me inspiram a escrever fics mais decentes.

Hua, bom, é só, mas eu voltarei! Yeah!

**"Angels deserve to die..." **- Se for assim, eu to morta...x.X Porque todos dizem que eu sou um anjo... E meu apelido já foi Angel xD (se mata).


End file.
